Distributed storage systems (or “clusters”) may utilize a dedicated node (sometimes referred to as a “principal node”) to coordinate activity. Among other cluster-level functions, the principal node may be responsible for tracking statistics across the cluster, such as the number of read and write requests to specific resources managed by the cluster.